True Beauty
by gothicbloodyrose666
Summary: Vanilla Ice x Naruto! A love story between two high schoolers. Lots of pain and angst in later chapters. Contains lemons!
1. True Beauty

**True Beauty- A Fan Fiction.**

A/N Naruto X Vanilla Ice. Do not read if not into yaoi. Contains lemonz.

It's a crisp summers morning. I hear the sound of my Spice Girls alarm clock ring, and I fumble around until I manage to find the off button-

Oh, sorry about that! Where are my manners? Let me introduce myself.

Ohayo, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I go to Karakurumi High school in Tokyo. I'm 16 years old and I am currently living with my papa and onii-san.

I have to go to school today, I'm really dreading it.. You see, I'm not the most sugoi boy in school. I'm not exactly unpopular, but I get picked on occasionally by a group of baka boys. I really hope they leave me alone today. T^T

I'm not like most boys.. Sometimes I get weird thoughts and strange feelings. I suspect the bullies pick up on that, but when they call me gay, I will always deny it no matter what. I'm just so confused.

C-crap I'm late! . I better get to school quick!

**Chapter 1- Some say love, it is a river.**

"Now class, I would like to introduce you to a new student we have today. He is a transfer from America, so I want you all to be extra nice to him! Everyone say hello to Vanilla-san!"

_Oh no... A new student.. He looks pretty popular too. I bet he's going to become friends with the popular boys and then i'll have another person bullying me._

He looked really handsome though.. His hair was as square as the most perfect of cubes, and his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. He was wearing a leather jacket with words written all over it like "ICE" and "DEEP" and at the back it said "DOWN BY LAW". I didn't really know what it meant, but he seemed like he was a really profound person. He had teeth as white as majestic pearls of the ocean.

"Yo homies, I'll be chillin' with yous fo' the rest of the semester." He said.

He had the most kawaii American accent. My knees went wobbly like jelly.

He chose the seat next to mine.. My heart skipped a beat. He smelt of magnificent parchment and quill. I wanted to talk to him but I couldn't pluck up the courage.

"Yo homes, can I borrow yo' pencil like, to the heezy?"

"U-UH... S-SURE / MY NAME IS NARUTO-SAN – I-IMEAN UZUMAKI DESU"

I gave him the pencil nervously.

"Fo sheezy"

I was in love.


	2. CHapter 2

**CHAPTER 2- Melting my heart with the ice of lust.**

The next day I eagerly anticipated class with the bishonen boy desu ne ka watashi sugoi sakura tenshi. I wanted to try and start a real conversation with him this time, and not be so nervous desu.

He was so kakkoii my penis felt strange whenever I thought about his hair.

Class had started and he hadn't arrived yet. Part of me was relieved.. But part of me was disappointed. I couldn't get him out of my mind. I just had to talk to him and become tomodatchi's with him at least.

The sensei started taking the register and began class. Suddenly Vanirra-san bust thru tha door and came in late! Such rebellion!

"YO HOMES SORRY I BE LATE, I was busy fightin' some chumps in a dance off. I blew their minds. WORD"

Sensei was really angry with them but then he was all charming and sparkly and she blushed and told him to sit down. Then he sat down in the seat next to mine..

I drifted off into space and stared at him. I became entranced in his beauty. I began thinking about his lips..._his lips touching mine... The feeling of his hands caressing my neck...his hair..his-_

I farted! I didn't mean to! It just happened! I was so embarrassed! Oh no!

Suddenly, Vanilla-san looked towards my direction. I had been caught! I was so worried he was going to tell the rest of the class and then everyone would make fun of me. But for some reason.. He started smiling. His eyes looked like diamonds and he had a mischievous grin on his lips. Instead of telling anyone he just winked at me and put his index finger to his lips and went "Shhhh". I swore I saw sparkles.

After class I was getting ready to leave to go home. As I was on my way out there was a shadowy figure blocking the door and I bumped into it. It was... V-VANILLA-SAN!

"Where do you think you're goin', boii" He said.

"U-UHH" -I was too flustered to say anything..

"Here's yo' pencil back. Thought you might want it."

He placed the pencil in my hand... It had bite marks all over it.. I blushed. His mouth had been on my pencil..

"I'll see you l8er." He started walking away.. I didn't want him to leave! I had to say something! It was now or never!

"U-U-UM W-W-WOULD YOU LIKE TO GO GET SOME RAMEN WITH ME?"

"...Sure why not bro"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: WAVES OF PLEASURE**

At the ramen restaurant we sat down and then waited for our ramen. I was so nervous.. I didn't know what to say the whole time, I just stuttered awkwardly.

Vanilla-san was telling me about his various dance offs, and rap battles. He was really from a different life than me. I found it all so interesting. He told me about his motorbike and said I could ride it some time.

Finally I asked him,

"A-ano... Why are you here with me? Aren't I not cool enough to be hanging out with you? Don't I cramp your style?"

He looked at me for a while and then said,

"When a boy has a heart of stone, there's only one way to melt it. Just add ice."

I didn't understand what the hell he just said.. None of it made any sense.. Maybe it was an American thing.. But it sounded romantic anyway.

"I-I need to go to the boys room, I'll be back!"

Suddenly, as I was about to go to the boys toilets, he followed me. I asked him if he needed the toilet too? But instead he pushed me into one of the stalls and kissed me passionately. He got out an ice cube and rubbed it all over my lips.

Then he put his penis in my vagina. It was so sugoi.

"D-D-DATTEBAYOOOOOOO" And suddenly I came like a tsunami.

Then Vanilla-san came also and it looked exactly like vanilla ice cream only melted so it was in liquid form.

A/N This story is currently unfinished! but please stay tuned as i will be updating it!


End file.
